Amunya-Ra
Amunya-Ra, formerly known as Theo Fakhry (though he is listed as that name in Kuoh Magic Academy when he transfers into its second-year classes), is an Egyptian Prince and the Inheritor of Deshret, or the "Red Land". He is a martial artist who primarily fights using his own body and his Pyrokinetic ability. He was once a human, but after being sacrificed to become the next vessel of Amun-Ra, the combination of Amun and Ra, which are two Egyptian Deities, he became a Demigod who is slowly turning into a full-fledged God as his human body "breaks apart", thus, becoming more Divine in nature. He is the main protagonist of the Fanfiction "Vessel of the King" and the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee in Kuoh Magic Academy. He is known by the title "King of Combat". He is also the former leader of "Deshret" and a former student of "Obelisk Sun Academy". Appearance Ammon, which is what he likes to be called by others, usually wears while fighting black, fingerless gloves with metal framing the backhand, which rises over the knuckles somewhat, with white bandages covering his wrist down to almost the elbow, with a red band around the upper arm of both appendages, with a matching thin, red headband tied around his head, with the ends falling down to his shoulders. He also has a leather band tied around his chest and back, with them being connected to his front with a golden-colored clasp residing over the middle of his chest. He wears a red cloak around his waist that falls down to his calf, which is tattered at the bottom, over brown, slightly baggy, pants which falls down to the same area. He wears dark, brown leather straps around his feet which rises up above the ankle with red covering the middle, which reveals his toes and his heel. He also has a matching red top for the cloak, which has its sleeves torn off with the hem being equally as tattered as the cloak, though he rarely wears it when fighting. When he isn't fighting, he generally sticks to wearing the Kuoh Magic Academy's male uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents, which is unbuttoned, over a white, short-sleeved dress shirt that isn't tucked into his pants nor is buttoned up at the top, that has black highlights and a black ribbon on the collar, though it isn't tied together, matching black pants, and black sneakers with red lining the sides. Ammon has tanned skin of a rich color, which possesses no blemishes and orange-red eyes, which almost appear as a light shade of gold. He is well-built, with a toned, lean body filled with muscles and little fat. He has short blond hair which falls down to his thinly-cut eyebrows and ears on the side, with the hair being unkempt and wavy, though some amount of effort is placed into combing it to the sides, revealing most of his forehead, if not for some stray strands of hair. Personality Ammon is thought to be rather simple - in fact, he quite is. Not really smart in any sense of the word, he is more of an open book; someone who freely shows off the emotions he is feeling. He can also be quite hyperactive and energetic due to him possessing a ton of energy within his body. He is honorable to a fault and will battle anyone who challenges him, disregarding how strong or weak they are, and he'll use most, if not all, of his power to do so. A good-natured young adult, he is someone that is quick to find friends due to his friendly personality - but disregarding that, he can be quite cold-blooded, as he finds nothing wrong with killing and death. This is due to him becoming a Demigod and his sense of morals having gone mostly astray from his original source. History Theo Fakhry was a normal boy - these words were true, once upon a time. However, like all things, those words bled away and disappeared, as Theo was forced into making a difficult choice - one that was forced upon him against his wishes, not that he'll ever regret it after the fact. As a result of his choice, and after several tests and experiments done onto his body over the course of a few years, he was deemed as a worthy vessel and was promptly sacrificed to Amun-Ra as his next avatar and he would be his vessel onto that time was ready. Thrusting this young boy of not even ten years of age into flame, his body was covered in the Divine fire of Amun-Ra, his body burnt into a rich tan color, and a new soul was forcefully implanted within his body as a result. Because of this transformation, he was set out onto a course of becoming a God as his body (vessel) became more and more Divine in nature. He is the next avatar of Amun-Ra - the vessel that contains his soul. And one that, he will simply cease to be as this majestic God takes over, returning to its prime. In Chapter II - Prologue, it is implied that he has previously met Vali, the current White Dragon Emperor, though the circumstances surrounding this are currently unknown. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength - As a Demigod, Ammon possesses a large amount of physical power, which is enough to easily overwhelm Mid to High-class Devils. He possesses enough physical power to be able to destroy an entire building with a single punch and he can even fight back against some lesser Deities with only pure strength. He was able to match and exceed Toujou Koneko's strength with and without the use of her Touki, being able to knock her away and damage her easily, ignoring her enhanced defenses from being a Rook. Immense Speed - As a Demigod, Ammon possesses a large amount of agility which he can call upon to easily outspeed and maneuver around Mid to High-class Devils. He possesses a high enough running ability to be able to run from the northernmost point of Japan to the southernmost point in only half an hour, showing that he can run at least three-thousand seven-hundred miles an hour if he paces himself well. In short bursts, however, he can move at the speed of light. He was able to move faster than Toujou Koneko could perceive, even though she was able to still react to him through her instincts and reflexes alone. At the end of their fight, he moved from in front of her, to behind, and back again, faster than she could react to, and even confused the audience as they couldn't see him moving as well, with only a few being able to keep up with him, those being Sirzechs Lucifer and Zeoticus Gremory. Immense Durability - As a Demigod, Ammon possesses a very powerful and durable body that can take several powerful attacks without resulting in a fatality. He can survive powerful explosions that would instantly kill a normal human being without a single scratch and can even stop a truck that is moving around one-hundred miles an hour without even noticing. He was able to take several attacks from Toujou Koneko without remarkable injury being left behind on his body and he walked away after the match with no sign of even the slightest of injury, even after meeting her Touki-infused fist head-on. High Magic Power - As a Demigod, Ammon possesses a high level of magic energy within his body, which is steadily climbing with every day that goes by, due to him getting closer and closer to complete Godhood. His magic energy is higher than most Magicians, excluding talented individuals, though his own talent in being a Magician is low. Once he properly ascends to Godhood, this talent will inevitably increase. *'Pyrokinesis' - He possesses a natural ability in controlling flames of a Divine nature, which can burn even Holy and Demonic Fire. His skill in manipulating fire is increased when the sun is out. His flames appear as a rich red, with a burning orange tinging the tips, though in cases where he pushes his body to the limits, he can turn his flames from that to a cobalt blue flame with a white inside and white at the tips. Master Close-Quarter-Combatant - He possesses exceptional skill in fighting with his body, be it his hands, feet, arms, or legs; in either case, he is a master when it comes to moving his body around, and his physical power is nothing to sneeze at. A warrior of high renown. He was able to match and surpass Toujou Koneko's close-quarter-combat skills with ease, being able to react to her attacks and dodge them in most circumstances, while also putting her easily on the defensive. Tactical Genius - Though usually not smart, when it comes to fighting, he can instantly think through multiple scenarios and decide on which movement to make based on his own skills compared to his opponent's capabilities, as well as the surrounding area, fatigue, and other random variables. Student Info Page Name: 'Theo Fakhry '''Nickname: '''Amunya-Ra, Ammon '''Title: '''King of Combat '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''DOB: '''December 12th '''Race: '''Human '''Rank: '['''Access Denied!] Year: 'High School 2nd '''Sacred Gear: '''N/A '''Weapon: '''N/A '''Faction: '['''Access Denied!] Value: Denied! Piece(s): 'N/A '''Club: '''Disciplinary Committee '''Notes: '''There may be a possible connection to the Egyptian Pantheon due to the new name he goes by and his preferred nickname. His fighting style consists of hand-to-hand combat, so close quarter against him is unwise. He also possesses Pyromancy, so beware of his flames. '''Student Comments: '“Kill this son of a bitch!” “This Theo Fuckery guy needs to get taught a lesson!” “How dare he hurt our sweet little Koneko-chan!?” “Hey guys, maybe he’s a chill dude?” “Whoever wrote the comment above me, kill him!” “I agree!” Trivia *His physical body is based on "'''Iskahn" from "Sword Art Online: Alicization". **His original name "Theo" is of Greek origin which means "divine gift" while his last name of "Fakhry" is of Arabic (Egyptian) origin, which means "to glory in, to be proud of". **His full name could be translated as "Divine gift to glory in/be proud of". *Deshret, meaning "Red Land", is another name for Egypt. *Amun is the Egyptian God who "created the universe" and Ra is the Egyptian God of the "Sun and Light" who traveled across the sky every day in a burning boat (the sun). **Amun-Ra is often hailed as the "King of the Gods" in Egyptian Mythology. **Another name for Amun-Ra is Zeus-Ammon, which (Ammon) is the same name that Amunya-Ra prefers to be called. *On the "student comments" of his SIP (Student Info Page, located on the back), the last three comments shown are written by the Perverted Trio; the first by Issei, the second by Matsuda, and the third by Motohama. **Because they do not show the names of those who leave comments on the SIP, no fights can actually break out on school grounds because of any comment left on a page. **Because the pager cannot be hacked into due to Ajuka having developed it for the school himself, as well as other Devil owned schools, nobody can find out who leaves each comment. *He has a fear of spiders. *Amunya-Ra is "Li Shang" from Disney's Mulan, as confirmed through song. *In this Fanfiction, the Supernatural World had been revealed to humans during the Great War. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Protagonist Category:Vessel of the King